


El día que te cases

by MoonCyrcux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boda, Español, Finalizado, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCyrcux/pseuds/MoonCyrcux
Summary: Estuve sonriendo a pesar de saber que por dentro me muero de dolor, las lágrimas quieren salir pero me han dicho "si tienes dignidad como hombre no muestres nunca tus lágrimas o tu lado débil a alguien"....final inesperado.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky





	El día que te cases

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot publicado anteriormente en wattpad.

Estuve sonriendo a pesar de saber que por dentro me muero de dolor, las lágrimas quieren salir pero me han dicho " _si tienes dignidad como hombre no_ _muestres_ _nunca tus lágrimas o tu lado débil a alguien_ ", si, sé que para todos o la mayoría cree que los hombres debemos ser fuertes como si nada nos afectara pero nadie sabe lo doloroso que es hacerlo cuando de verdad duele, cuanto debes soportar para no hacerlo.

¿Tu lo soportarías?

Dime: ¿podrías hacerlo?

Siempre me pregunte alguna vez si solo era mi imaginación y tu sentías algo por mi, fuiste mi primer amigo con quien compartía todo. No importaba que era tu siempre estuviste ahí y yo también estuve para ti.

Las personas suelen ser primero amigos y después cambian de parecer ante los cambios que vayan surgiendo pero nosotros siempre seguimos siendo amigos a pesar de todo lo que pasará, las medallas ganadas no causaban motivos para discutir es mas hasta puedo decir que las posiciones de programas no nos importaban; si tu salias antes o después seguíamos apoyándonos desde lejos con nuestro conocido * **Davai** *... Odiaba que alguien mas nos imitara como era Víctor y Katsuki cuando gritabamos eso para apoyarnos.

Pero entonces ¿que pasó?

Oh, si casi lo olvidaba... Mas bien aun quería creer que no pasaría nunca y hoy es el día.

...

\- _Felicidades_ _y_ _espero_ _que_ _sean_ _muy_ _felices_ _los_ _dos_ _,_ _vamos_ _aun_ _después_ _de_ _la_ _boda_ _no_ _me_ _dejes_ _solo_ _,_ _pasa_ _tiempo_ _conmigo_ _como_ _antes_ _y_ _sigamos_ _siendo_ _buenos_ _amigos_ \- ojala pudiera decirte esas palabras pero no quiero ni avanzar a donde estas parado con aquella persona que te robo de mi lado.

Aunque sea tu amigo te tuve para mi solo y sentí que me pertenecías pero ahora ya no es así...

Tu nombre, tu sonrisa, tus lágrimas, tus heridas, tus pláticas, tus labios y mas en especial tu corazón serán para aquella persona que no soy yo.

Para la persona que fue valiente y te dijo que te amaba, para aquella que decidió luchar y ganar tu amor de esa manera... Y no permaneció como un cobarde que prefirió la amistad a afrontar como se sentía.

Se feliz, se feliz porque te lo mereces...

Se feliz porque me hiciste feliz cuando estabas conmigo, se feliz porque una persona te ama y prefiere tu felicidad en vez de hacerte pasar mas problemas si se te declarará.

Gracias por todo y....

Tu sonrisa siempre estará impregnada en mi mente mientras me hablabas, gracias por alejar mi soledad con esta y siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Gracias por todo.... Se feliz con él.

El quererte tanto no vasto para armarme de valor y confesarme, solo me limite a decirte esto: _El_ _día_ _que_ _te_ _cases_ _yo_ _quiero_ _estar_ _ahí_ _presente_ _para_ _ver_ _tu_ _felicidad_ _..._

Soy un estúpido!!!

Debí decirte: _Quiero_ _ser_ _quien_ _se_ _case_ _contigo_ _,_ _darte_ _esa_ _felicidad_ _y_ _que_ _nada_ _te_ _falte_ _,_ _prometo_ _amarte_ _sin_ _importar_ _que_ _dirán_ _los_ _demás_ _al_ _ser_ _nosotros_ _dos_ _hombres_ _y_ _vivir_ _en_ _países_ _homofóbicos_ _..._ _Juntos_ _venceremos_ _esas_ _miradas_ _y_ _ya_ _nada_ _importara_ _porque_ _el_ _día_ _que_ _te_ _cases_ _yo_ _estaré_ _ahí_ _para_ _sostener_ _tu_ _mano_ _y_ _hacerte_ _feliz_ _._

Pero alguien se me adelanto a decir esas palabras y esa persona fue quien menos lo esperaba...

 _¿No_ _es_ _así_ _Víctor_ _?_ _Tuviste_ _mas_ _valor_ _que_ _yo_ _para_ _casarte_ _con_ _Yuri_ _Plisetsky_ _sin_ _importarte_ _nada_ _,_ _obtuviste_ _su_ _amor_ _y_ _yo_ _..._ _Simplemente_ _te_ _deje_ _el_ _camino_ _libre_ _y_ _no_ _luche_ _por_ _su_ _amor_ _._

Sean felices ambos, no te olvides de mí y gracias por ser mi mejor amigo Yuri.

No te preocupes de mí algún día encontraré como disimular la soledad que me dejaste desde hoy, un día podre encontrar a alguien quien me ayude a disimular esa soledad que dejo el no haber luchado por ti.  
  


**Te** **amaré** **siempre** **Yuri** **Plisetsky** **...** **Pero** **permaneceré** **ahora** **como** **tu** **amigo** **,** **Otabek** **Altin** **.**   
  
  
  



End file.
